The published patent application U.S. 2012/0232965 A1 describes a computer-implemented system for the assisted parking of a vehicle. In that case, a driver of a vehicle hands over his vehicle at a hand-over location to a parking attendant, who subsequently parks it. It is further described that the driver of the vehicle is able to request his vehicle via a mobile application, e.g., via a smartphone. In so doing, there are various options available to the driver, particularly where and when he wants to receive his vehicle.